The Principals Office
by Wolfshadow31
Summary: Edward is the new young Principal at Forks High. Bella, a sexy student has been fantasizing about him for months. When she finds herself in his office, after hours, will her dreams finally come true? Read to find out! Edward & Bella. Rated M. Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Principals Office**_

Author: Wolfshadow31

Summary: Edward is the new young Principal of Forks High. Bella, a sexy student, has been fantasizing about him for months. Now that she finally gets him alone in his office after hours, will her secret fantasies come true? Read to find out! Edward and Bella. Rated M for a reason! Lemons! Two-shot! All human.

**This is my second fanfic! If you like this story, please read my other story, The Desire Within Us. ;-)**

I moved closer to him now, and he shied away from me, his back pushed up against the wall. It didn't matter - there was nowhere for him to move to escape now. I pushed my body against his, feeling his hard chest against mine, as our loins hovered only an inch apart. A look of panic crossed his features then. I looked into his beautiful emerald eyes, and smiled before I spoke.

"What's the matter Principal Cullen? Don't you want me?" I asked in a soft whisper. My voice lingered on the word principal. The thought made my whole body tingle, as I spoke it aloud. Principal Cullen - Edward, stammered now.

"Please. Miss Swan. Be serious! We can't! There are...boundaries! We mustn't..." he began. My one hand playfully met his lips then.

"Shhhh" I whispered softly. My other hand made it's way down his body, until it moved between his legs. I ran my fingers lightly over the soft fabric covering his cock, and his eyes opened wide. I cupped his cock through his pants now with my hands, silencing his protest immediately. He froze now, and I felt his hardening erection grow larger as my hand worked over it. I continued to move my fingers lightly over his erection, and Principal Cullen's eyes closed, and his breath became ragged under my touch. I smiled. This would be so easy...

"I know you want me. I've seen the way you look at me..." I said in a lusty tone. "Don't deny it..." I continued.

Edward didn't speak. He held his eyes closed tightly, struggling for breath as I played with his now hard cock in his pants. He shook his head back and forth slowly though, as if to deny my charges of him wanting me. He was lying – we both knew it.

"Why do you think I wear those short skirts? You think I don't notice how you stare at my legs?" I whispered into his ear as my fingers continued to run over his dick. "You think I didn't notice that your eyes seemingly hug my ass after I walk by you?" I said - my own voice growing ragged, as my breath came faster, and my pulse increased. This was true. I had noticed Principal Cullen begin to ogle me, and it had been fueling my late night masturbation sessions for the last several months. I'd often moaned his name as my fingers probed inside my slick wetness again and again. Lately, it had been a nightly occurrence. I couldn't get the thought of Principal Cullen, Edward, out of my mind. And now here we were, in his office, after school hours, with no one to catch us.

"Principal Cullen..." I moved to his other ear now, as his trembling body shook under my sexy sounding voice. "Edward...." I continued. He opened his eyes now, looking at me incredulously as I called him by his first name. "I want to fuck you so badly..." I almost moaned into his ear. His eyes snapped closed then as he processed what I'd said, as a sigh escaped his lips. "My pussy is so wet for you. I want you to fuck me…" I continued. My fingers continued to playfully rub his hard cock as I spoke. He opened his eyes now, and stared at me hard.

"Be careful what you wish for, Miss Swan" he said , a smile crossing his lips, and then I felt his perfect lips crush against mine. My lips met his earnestly, and I sighed as I felt his tongue brush over my soft pink lips. My hands were in his hair now, and I felt his fingertips wander down my back, and cup my ass. I moaned now, as I felt his hands on my body. I'd waited so long for this!

Edward was shrugging out of his suit jacket now, and I saw it fall to the floor without a sound. All I could hear was the sound of my frantic heart beat, and my gasping for breath as we kissed passionately. Edward's hands were running through my hair now, and up and down my sides. He seemed to be searching my body quickly, and from the feel of his cock pressed against my leg, he was enjoying the search immensely. Oh God...I wanted that cock inside me, I realized. Edward pulled away now, and began unbuttoning his shirt. His tie flew across the room as he removed it in a flourish of movement. I did the same, although mine did not have buttons. I pulled my top off with little effort, and tossed it on the floor. Edward smiled now as he saw my black lacy bra come into view. The dark satin and lace contrasted starkly with my creamy smooth pale skin.

His shirt was off by now as well, and he tossed it aside without care. He moved to me now, and his lips searched mine once more. I felt his lips part, and mine reacted instantly. We kissed passionately then, our tongues dancing with each other, fighting for dominance. Our tongues continued to work in rhythm as I felt his fingers across my back once more. I shuddered under his light touch, as they found the clasp of my bra. Effortlessly, he undid it, and I felt the silky material fall away from my back. He moved away from me now, and I let the black material fall to the floor, as I exposed my breasts to him. He licked his lips as he stared at my soft breasts, and my already hard pink nipples. He moved to me now, and I felt his mouth on them then. He took one in his mouth, and sucked on it lightly at first, and then harder. I moaned as he licked and sucked my erect nipples.

"Tell me what you said before. What you wanted...?" I heard him ask in a growl, the only pause he gave since his tongue had found my soft peaks. I looked at him in confusion.

"Tell me you want to fuck me..." he said forcefully now. I moaned again as I heard principal Cullen say the word "fuck". Oh God, how many times had I imagined him saying that?, I wondered. It did no justice to my fantasies though. His velvety soft voice, commanding me to tell him I wanted to fuck him sent a thrill through my being. I obliged his command immediately.

"I want to fuck you Edward. I've wanted to fuck you for so long... MMM I want to fuck Principal Cullen..." I finished, my cheeks rose tinted as my blush coloured them as I spoke.

Principal Cullen's tongue and fingers were a blur over my breasts now...working feverishly as he heard my voice tell him my secret fantasy. Then he moved back to my face, and kissed my delicate lips once more.

"Take off your pants..." he ordered me. Principal Cullen was now firmly in control of this situation. Although I'd instigated it, his authoritative personality was taking over. I had no doubt now who was in charge. I loved it. I obeyed him instantly. I found the button of my jeans, and then I pushed the tight blue fabric over my thighs, down my legs, exposing my already slick slit to him. He cocked his head to the side now, surprise evident on his handsome features.

"No panties?" he laughed slightly, arching his eyebrows as he spoke.

"They only get in the way..." I responded quickly, staring into his lust filled eyes. He stared at my pussy now, and my face was hot under his unblinking gaze.

"No arguing with that..." he responded easily. Then without warning, he moved to me in a flash, and scooped me up in his strong muscular arms and set me on his large wooden desk. I blinked in surprise at the unexpected movement, and then I felt his hands pushing me down on the desk. I looked at him now, my chest heaving with anticipation. Oh yes... I felt his fingers run up my silky smooth legs, and then spread them apart slowly. He moved closer to me then, and he hovered only inches from my already wet pussy. My body quivered, and I unconsciously arched my back moving my glistening folds slightly closer to his face - enticing him to lick me. It worked.

I felt his warm tongue rolling over my pussy lips now, and my eyes glazed over at the sensation. My body was shuddering as he carefully worked his warmth over my delicate pink folds. I felt his fingers spread them apart, and my whole body seemed to freeze as I felt his tongue begin to probe inside my hot center.

"Mmmm" I moaned under his expert attention to my most intimate of areas.

"You like that?" he asked in a lust filled voice. I looked at his face now, and could see his lips and chin glistening with my excitement. I nodded to answer his question.

"What else do you like?" he asked me seriously.

"Umm..." I wasn't sure how to reply.

"Do you like getting fingered?" he asked - more specific now.

"Yeah..." I admitted, still breathless from his earlier exploration of my pussy with his tongue. He smiled now, and I saw him fold his hand until only his index and his middle fingers stood upward. He moved to my sex once more, and then I felt his fingers slide almost effortlessly into my tight, wet pussy. I gasped at the sensation. His fingers were so much thicker than my own. I felt my walls allow him entry, and then hug his fingers tightly. He began to slowly move in and out now, and my eyes were glued open - unable to blink, as the sensations assaulted my body. The feeling as he fingered me, was indescribable. My body felt on fire, almost pulsing with desire as with each gentle thrust of his hand, more and more of my pussy juice ran down his fingers. Occasionally he would remove his fingers, and lick them up and down. I watched dumbfounded as he savoured the taste of my arousal.

"Fuck Bella...you taste so fucking good..." he groaned.

Oh God! My body trembled uncontrollably as I heard him cursing. It was so arousing to hear my high school principal talking like this.

"Say it again..." I whispered, barely audible.

"What?" he asked. He hadn't heard me, my voice was so low.

"Say it again. I love when you talk dirty like that..." I admitted now, louder. He smiled.

"Do you?" he asked, smiling. I nodded in reply. He obliged my request, and the torrent of gutter talk that emerged from his mouth then sent my already yearning body into overdrive.

"Bella...you are so fucking tight. You taste so fucking good. I can't wait to fuck you all night." he whispered slyly. My tongue licked my lips now, and my body was trembling - the sensations to my throbbing pussy seemed to intensify.

"I will Bella. I'll fuck you senseless...." he continued. "I can't wait to fuck your tight pussy. I can't wait to fill that tight little pussy with my cum..." he continued. My body squirmed as he spoke his lust filled desires to me. My face was totally flushed, my breath was coming in gasps, and I struggled to keep my focus as I absorbed his words. I felt so bad, so naughty, so dirty now...but I loved it. I was in principal Cullen's office - naked, with his fingers inside his pussy, and was soon to be fucked by his rock hard cock. All my dreams were about to come true.

My body shuddered and trembled as Edward relentlessly pumped my tight pussy with his fingers. He moved his face between my legs now too, and I felt his tongue brushing lightly over my exposed clit as he continued his frantic fingering of my quivering wetness. My sighs and moans increased now under his expert attentions to my wanting body.

"Oh God…" I moaned, as my eyes rolled back in my head. The pleasure welling up inside me was ever increasing. Like a dam before a raging river, it wouldn't be long before the pleasure broke through - bathing me in it's sweet release. My head lolled to the side now.

"Cum for me. That's it Bella. Cum…" Edward began teasing me with his words now. "I want you to cum as I finger fuck you…" he continued. I loved the way he was talking now. He took my clit in his mouth now, and sucked on it hard. Oh God…it felt so good to have my clit in his mouth as he probed the depths of my pussy again and again with his hand.

My body shuddered for a few seconds, and then I froze. My eyes locked wide open, and my voice was no longer working. I tried to scream, or moan in pleasure, but there was no sound. All there was…was pleasure. It radiated through my body now, embracing every cell of my being with it's warming touch. All my muscles seemed to spasm at once, and I gave myself to the pleasurable release. Gradually, the euphoria coursing through my body began to subside, and I came down from my orgasm. Edward's fingers were still lightly pumping in and out of my pussy, but his mouth was no longer on my clit. He was smiling at me now.

"Good girl…." He said smugly, and then patted me on the head like I was a two year old. I glared at his patronizing demeanour. I couldn't do much more than glare, however - I was still gasping for breath, and my spent body was so limp now. I struggled to sit upright, and even that was an effort. He finally stopped fingering me, and then he licked my cum from his fingers. I could see his hand was soaked with my desire. I lay my head back on the desk, as my breathing gradually returned to normal.

"So Bella. Now we will see if you can give as well as you receive." Principal Cullen said with a chuckle. I stared at him confused for a second. He undid his pants now, and I could see his cock throbbing under his boxers. He stepped out of the pants, and then removed his boxers, and kicked them off. He stood naked before me now. I couldn't look at his face, or even his perfectly chiseled chest and abdominal muscles. My eyes were transfixed between his legs. I couldn't take my eyes off his cock. It was so big and hard. This was no young, horny high school boy's cock like I was used to – this was a man's cock. I licked my lips now, as I saw it bob up and down slightly, as if to entice me closer.

In a flash I was on my knees in front of Edward. I looked up into his eyes now, and smiled. He nodded once, and then he took his cock in his hand, and moved it to my face. He brushed the head of it over my lips now, and I opened them for him. But he surprised me. Instead of putting his hard dick into my eager mouth, he moved it across my soft cheek. As he did so, a little trail of his pre-cum leaked out, staining my creamy cheeks. He ran his cock over my cheeks, as his pre-cum continued to leak out, leaving sticky trails over my pale skin. He seemed amused as he worked his cock across my young cheeks - painting them lightly with the almost invisible fluid. He moved the head of his cock back down my cheek, and across my lips once more, then across the other cheek.

"Oh Bella. You look so hot. Do you like when I rub my cock over your cheeks and mouth?" he asked me now.

"Mmm Yeah…" I admitted. My body began to tingle once more, hearing my voice answer him. I did like it. I liked having his cock rubbing over my face. I wanted him in my mouth though.

"I wanna suck it…" I said with a grin.

"I bet…" he replied. "So Bella, have you sucked a lot of cocks?" he said with a laugh. It seemed more like a statement than a question though – as if he already knew the answer, but wasn't saying it directly.

I scrunched my face at his words. Why did he have to be such an ass about it? What the fuck did he care how many dicks I'd sucked? But he was right though. I was no stranger to blowjobs, I admitted to myself. My counter argument wouldn't work - I had sucked a _lot_ of dick…

"A few…" I admitted finally, evading the question somewhat, and still somewhat annoyed at his attitude. But I didn't care really. Or did I? I wasn't sure. He could think what he wanted, say what he wanted, as long as in the end I got what I wanted. And what I wanted right now…was his hard cock in my mouth. Without waiting for him to reply, I reached out, and grasped his cock with my delicate hands. Edward sighed under my touch, and I stared at his cock as my hands worked around it, and then back ad forth. Edward began to rock his hips lightly back and forth now, in opposite motion to my slowly pumping hand.

"Damn…that feels heavenly." He said finally. I smiled happily to myself at his praise. And then he ruined the moment again. "You sure do know your way around a dick…" he said in his typically annoying way. I went from horny to annoyed in a second. I sighed. What an idiot…

"Oh shut up you jackass! What's your fucking problem?" I said now. My anger was increasing, and my eyes narrowed at his obnoxious comments. Did he want me to suck him off or not? I wanted to…but not if he made me feel like a fucking whore! Edward smiled now. His smile made me even more annoyed now. I could feel my blood begin to boil further as that sexy crooked smile widened now.

"I thought you liked when I talked dirty to you?" he asked me with an annoyingly sexy smile.

"I do. But don't make me feel like a fucking slut, when I'm making you feel good…" I replied angrily. He'd better not piss me off, although that it was almost dangerously too late for that now.

"Aren't you?" he asked, surprised now.

"Aren't I what?" I asked him confused. What was he talking about?

"A slut." He said amused now. My anger flashed once more now. Fuck him! I got up off my knees now, and began looking for my clothes. I searched around for the discarded articles of clothing.

"Fuck you…! Asshole!" I said, as I moved across the room, gathered up my shirt, and bra, and began to look for my jeans. I felt his hands on my shoulder then, and he spun me around fast. I blinked my eyes in surprise.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked me in his authoritative voice once more.

"Home! This was a mistake!" I said through my teeth. Edward had ruined the moment with his stupid comments. Now I was pissed off. If he thought I was going to suck his dick after all that, he was mistaken. Edward's eyes glinted at me.

"You're not going anywhere…" he said, and took my clothes from my hands, and tossed them back onto the floor. I stared at him in shock, surprise registered on my face as well. I was dumbfounded by his actions. Just who the hell did this guy think he was anyways? I glared at him again now, and raised my hand to smack him. He warned me off with his hand, and then moved close to me – so close I could feel the warmth emanating from his body. He leaned even closer to me now, dazzling me with his eyes. I couldn't breathe. As annoyed and angry as I was, I still shuddered when I heard his musical voice in my ear.

"You're so sexy when you're mad…" he admitted, and I felt his cock against my waist, as he pressed his body against mine completely. I sighed with my arousal. I lowered my hand. I wasn't so annoyed now. The feeling of Edward's dick against my soft skin was filling me completely with lust once more. He moved back from me now, and gazed at me thoughtfully for a few seconds.

"If you don't suck my cock right now Bella, you'll never get another chance. I promise you that…" he said, a slight growl to his voice.

I waged a battle with myself now. I should go. He'd never have me. He was an ass. Why did he have to be so smug, and pompous about it? Why did he have to call me a slut?! I mean I knew I was no Angel…but still! It just annoyed me. But what annoyed me more? The fact he'd said it…or the fact maybe he was right?! I had sucked a lot of cocks, and I'd been with more boys at Forks High than I could count on the fingers of both my hands. Ah, fuck it…it didn't matter. I just wanted to get laid now. Maybe I was a slut… All my desires conspired against me.

"Suck. My. Cock." He commanded, his eyes narrowing, as he waited for my reaction. All my resolve wavered instantly then.

"Just give me your cock, and shut up…" I said under my breath, and sank to my knees once more. Fuck it…I did want his cock in my mouth. He actually laughed at my words. I glared at him once more, my eyes still burning into his as I guided his cock to my delicately soft lips. I ran my lips over his quivering hardness now, and the fire between my legs began to consume me once more. I kissed up and down Edward's length, and he moaned under my touch. I let my tongue protrude from my lips, and it's slippery wetness began to run over the head of his beautiful cock. I moaned now.

"MMMM" I said softly.

"You like that, do you?" he said now, and I felt his fingers running through the dark strands of my hair.

"Yeah…" I answered truthfully, taking my mouth off his dick just long enough to answer him. I returned my mouth to his cock, and then wrapped my lips around the head now. I sucked on his head softly, and let my tongue twirl in circles now as well. Edward was looking at me wide eyed.

"Fuck…that feels so amazing." He admitted. He began lightly thrusting his cock into my mouth. I wrapped my fingers around his shaft…and ran them around his cock as my mouth worked on his head. I relaxed my jaw and throat now, and took more of him inside me. Edward groaned as I began to slide more of his cock into my mouth. His thrusting increased slightly now, as about half his cock disappeared into my eager mouth. I felt his hands at the back of my head, pushing my mouth forward, to get me to take more of his cock in my mouth. If he thought he would make me gag, he would be disappointed, I thought smugly. I relaxed my throat completely, and angled my mouth so that it was directly in line with his cock. Edward stared at me incredulously as I took his entire length into my mouth, right up to his balls. I was deep throating him now.

I began bobbing up and down on his cock, taking it's whole length into my mouth again and again. I fucked him with my mouth now, literally. His knees bent slightly now, and I heard his breath coming in gasps.

"Oh fuck Bella. You're so good at sucking cock. Fuck! How did you learn how to do this?" he asked me. I took him out of my mouth , and ran my hands up and down his slippery shaft. He was completely coated with my saliva now.

"Lots of practice…" I said with a grin, and then took his whole length back into my mouth once more. I bobbed up and down a few more times, and then let his cock slide out of my mouth before I continued speaking. "Now…are you gonna cum in my mouth, or not…?" I asked him playfully.

Principal Cullen's eyes sparkled then, and then he spoke. "I knew it…" he said smugly. "You ARE a slut…" he chuckled. My hands tightened dangerously tight around his cock now. Watch it buddy – you're in no position to be pissing me off again, I thought devilishly. Edward froze as he felt my pressure increase around his shaft. He smirked at me, and then I felt his hands on my shoulders. His hands guided me now, and he pulled me up from my kneeling position. He looked deeply into my eyes, and I forgot how to breathe as those emerald eyes pierced into my own dark brown ones.

"It's okay Bella. I like it. You're my slut…" he said seriously, and without any trace of malice in his voice. I looked at him amazed, unable to speak. He ran his fingers over my cheek now, and my head tilted unconsciously towards him – my heart thumping madly at his touch.

"Well aren't you?" he asked me, as he moved his face closer to mine now and I felt his tongue run over my cheeks. My body felt like it was on fire again, as I considered his words. He was right, I realized.

"Yes…." I whispered. "I'm….your slut…" I finished breathlessly. My knees wobbled slightly, and my eyes became smoky as I realized the truth of those words. I was a slut – but I would be Principal Cullens slut. The thought made me dizzy with desire. Edward's grin spread across his face, and his perfect white teeth and ruby red lips were dazzling me. He pushed me down gently until I was on my knees in front of him once more.

"Now…you were saying something about cumming in your mouth?" he asked in his Angel sweet voice. I chuckled at his words. Principal Cullen could be irritating, and annoying, and he did getting under my skin, but I kind of liked it actually. He was in control here, and I was unused to that. I knew now that I would give in to his desires, and do exactly what he wanted. In the end, we both wanted the same thing – to fuck each other. I smiled at the thought of him fucking me.

"Oh be quiet, and let me blow you! Didn't anyone ever tell you that you are _extremely_ annoying when you are like this?" I said - only mildly annoyed, actually.

"Once or twice…" he said with a laugh, as he pushed his cock to my eager lips.

I took him in my mouth once more now, and had to admit I loved the feeling. He was so hard, and I could taste the drops of precum as the leaked from his dick. I sucked him noisily now, my mouth slobbery with saliva. I continued to deep throat his cock, and he began to moan. The frequency of his moans steadily increased over the next few minutes as I dutifully worked over his dick.

"I'm gonna cum Bella…" he said at last.

MMMM. Yeah. Cum for me. Cum in my mouth. Let me taste it. All these thoughts were running through my head at his words. I picked up the pace now, sure that his release would be here soon.

"Fuck….!" He said as I felt his testicles clench up, and then I felt his cum squirting into my mouth. My mouth was a blur over his dick now, sucking hard, moving back and forth up and down his shaft, letting him fuck my mouth as my mouth's pressure around him increased. My cheeks hollowed now, as I sucked as hard as I could – desperately eager for him to blow his load in my warm moist mouth. His thick creamy spurts of cum hit the back of my throat, and then I could taste him. I sighed. It was so hot. He continued to pump his sperm into my mouth, and I did my best to swallow it all. I didn't want to waste a single drop. I gulped his cum greedily, and continued to suck, trying to milk his quivering cock of every last drop.

I looked up into his eyes now, and they were tightly closed. His body was shuddering, and his knees were wobbly as his pleasure overcame him. His cock was throbbing wildly in my mouth, pumping his cum down my throat, until gradually his euphoria subsided. I was still sucking lightly, when he came down from his orgasm. He opened his eyes now, and let out a slow breath. He leaned back against the desk, struggling for breath now.

"Very good Bella. You get an A. You're definitely an Honour Student" he said teasingly.

I laughed then. "Well I have been doing lots of studying…!" I said with a smirk, as I wiped his excess cum from my lips, and then licked my fingers clean as he watched me wide-eyed.

**A/N: This is a one-shot, but since it is kinda long already - nine and a half pages, I'm going to make it two chapters. So I guess it's a two-shot! Plus, I'm anxious to post this now to see how it fares. Up next, will be the actual sex part. :-D If you like this story, please Review! **

**If you favourite this story without reviewing at least once, I **_**will**_** hunt you down like the dog that you are! :-D LOL! I'm serious! :-P**

**-Wolfshadow31**


	2. Chapter 2

I leaned back against the desk now, with the taste of Principal Cullen's cum still fresh in my mouth. My heart was pounding furiously at the way things had unfolded between us. He'd called me his slut…and I actually loved it. It felt so bad…my body was still tingling as the thought ran through my mind once more. Without thought, my hand ran down my naked body and too my pussy. Edward was staring at me now, curiously. He smiled devilishly.

"You missed a spot…" he chided me, and took my hand from my pussy and guided it to my cheek. He ran my fingers over the soft flesh, and over a bit of his cum I'd missed. Then he guided my hand back down to my pussy. I sighed in delight now, as I watched his breath cum faster as he stared at me.

I ran the cum coated finger over my clit. My body felt like it was on fire now as I realized Edward's cum was on my clit. Oh God. I let a moan escape my lips. I moved to my wet folds now, rubbing the finger over them slowly, and then letting it disappear inside. I felt a jolt of electricity flash through me as I pushed my finger deeper into my warm pussy. Oh God…his cum was inside me now, I thought wickedly. I shivered with the realization. But it wasn't enough. I wanted more. I wanted all his cum in my pussy. Principal Cullen's voice snapped me out of my daze.

"Oh God Bella. That's it…play with your pussy. Fuck…that's so hot." He said lustily.

I licked my lips as he spoke, and then jumped up onto the desk, and spread my legs wide apart. I spread my slick folds, and grinned as I began to work my finger in and out of myself. Edward watched me now, with his cock in his hand. He was slowly moving his hand up and down his shaft. I could see now he was completely hard once more. I decided to tease him.

"Mmm Principal Cullen…" I moaned. "You know what I like having in my pussy?" I whispered now. Edward's eyes were open wide. He hesitated for a second before responding.

"What?" he said simply.

"Your…cum." I finished, breathless. My voice was little more than a gasp as I struggled for breath at my words, and the way my body was reacting to hearing myself say the dirty thoughts aloud. My heart was racing double time now as I watched Edward eying me hungrily, and still rubbing his cock.

"It's all I've wanted for these past few months…" I confessed to him now. Oh God, my cheeks were red, and my body squirmed as my fingers probed my pussy deeper and deeper…pushing Edward's cum into me. I closed my eyes now, losing myself in the moment. When I reopened them, Edward was moving toward me slowly. He smiled at me, and motioned for me to come to him. I obeyed him instantly. When I got close to him…he pressed his body against mine, and kissed me hard on the lips. I felt the pressure of his mouth on mine, and then his tongue slipped inside me. I liked feeling his tongue in my mouth. His kiss was short though – only a few seconds. He pulled away, and looked at him confused. He reached for my chin now, and I felt his fingers on either side of the soft skin of my chin. He tightened his grip slightly, and I felt a slight pain. My eyes opened wide in surprise.

"What are you?" he asked me now, appraising my face.

I was confused. What was he doing? What did he mean? A student? A girl? Oh! A flash of insight flashed through me now. I smiled under his forceful touch.

"A slut…" I answered firmly. Edward nodded his head at my words, and relaxed his grip ever so slightly.

"And whose slut are you?" he asked me now. My knees felt weak as I answered him.

"Yours, Principal Cullen…" I answered him truthfully. His smile grew wider now at my second correct answer.

He spoke once more, and it caused a tremor through my body.

"And how long will you be my slut?" he asked me now. I paused a bit, reflecting on the question. His eyes narrowed perceptibly at my hesitation, and I felt his grip tighten around my chin once more.

"Always" I answered him finally. He seemed satisfied, and let go of my chin. My chest was heaving now, exhilarated that I had passed his test.

"Turn around." He ordered me. I did as he asked. I heard movement, and then he guided me to the desk. He placed my hands on the ornate wood, and then told me to spread my legs wide. I spread my legs apart, and heard him move away from me. The room got quiet then, and all I could hear was my heart thundering in my chest, and my own ragged breath.

"You have a lovely ass…" Edward complimented me, in his velvety voice. "Has anyone ever told you that before…?" he asked me.

"A few people, actually." I admitted, turning only my head slightly. I stared at him over my shoulder. He cocked his head to the side slightly, considering my words.

"Anyone from Forks High?" he asked me now.

"Yes. A few boys have commented on my ass." I told him now, a touch of laughter to my voice.

"Amazing. I guess this school isn't filled completely with idiots." He said with a smirk. He moved to me then, and I watched as his hand made it's way to my face. He turned my head around, so I was facing away from him once more. He got on his knees, and then I felt his hands running up and down my legs. I shivered under his graceful touch. His fingers wandered up and down my legs, over my thighs, exploring my legs completely. I trembled now. I bent over at the waist, letting my chest and head rest against the cool wooden desktop as Principal Cullen worked his magical fingers over my smooth skin. He got to my ass now, and my body was so filled with desire.

"Such a lovely ass…" he whispered. His voice sent shivers down my spine.

I felt his lips on my ass cheeks then, and my eyes snapped wide open. Oh God. I had goosebumps now as he ran his lips over one ass cheek, and then the other. I couldn't breathe. None of the other boy I'd been with had ever paid much attention to my ass, other than to say it was "hot". But Principal Cullen was not a boy, and certainly not like the others I'd been with. He planted kisses across my smooth bottom now, and my head was dizzy at the sensation. His tongue poked out now, and I felt him trace patterns over the smooth skin of my ass. I couldn't speak, or even move. I was spellbound with his light licks. I felt him spread my ass cheeks apart. My body froze now. And then I felt his tongue run up the crack of my ass. I gasped. The feeling was unreal. He let his warm wet tongue run up and down between my smooth cheeks, and my body was practically convulsing under the sensation. He playfully licked my asshole now, and my body temperature seemed to skyrocket. My cheeks – the ones on my face anyways, were red hot now. I gasped for breath, seemingly unable to gather enough air in each lungful to ever feel satisfied. Edward continued to work his tongue all over my ass, and I could hear him sighing as he explored my virgin ass with his mouth for the first time. After several minutes, and when I was sure my body couldn't take any more…he got up off his knees. I looked at him, dazed with the sensations, my eyelids drooped over my brown eyes.

"Has anyone ever done that to you before Bella?" he asked me lightly.

"No…" was all I could respond with. I felt confused, drained. My body was unused to being aroused for such a length of time. I felt intoxicated with the way Principal Cullen made my body feel.

He smiled at my words. "Don't worry Bella. That is definitely not the first thing that is new, that you will experience with me." He said with a chuckle. My pulse accelerated at his words. I considered the unknown sexual territory that Principal Cullen spoke of. My mind swam with ideas now, each one more perverted than the rest. A small moan escaped my lips. I didn't know exactly what he meant of course, but I did know that I wanted to explore that territory. I wanted it bad.

"I can't wait…" I confessed in a small voice. I couldn't see Edward now, but I could imagine him smiling now, at my willingness to go there with him.

I felt him move closer to me now, the warmth of his body so close to mine. My body was ravenous with anticipation now. I just wanted to feel his hard cock inside me. It was all I'd thought about the last few months. Even as I fucked all those other stupid boys, it was Edwards dick I was dreaming about. I heard my small voice now break the silence in the room.

"Fuck me…" I pleaded. "Fuck me Principal Cullen. Please. I just want to feel…" I began, struggling to speak, as my own desires began to cloud my mind. I just wanted his cock in me. I just wanted him to literally pound my tight pussy until I was senseless. I didn't want him to make love to me, or even have it be soft and gentle. Just fuck me like a slut…because that is what I am. But I was his slut…

I felt the head of his cock against my smooth ass cheek then, and it caused my voice to falter. He ran it over the soft skin, much the same as he had run it over my face. It seemed such a long time ago. I felt his cock running over the creamy smooth skin of my ass, working it's way across from one cheek to another. I whimpered now.

Then I felt it slowly travel down the crack of my ass. My eyes opened wide once more. Oh God…would Edward fuck my ass, I wondered? My heartbeat stuttered momentarily. But no, it continued it's way down until he hovered exactly between my legs – at the entrance to my pussy. He paused, driving my already wild body to an even higher degree of wanting. I couldn't wait any longer. I pushed myself backwards slightly, until I felt my slick folds make contact with the head of my cock.

I felt Principal Cullen's hand on my back now, pushing my chest against the desktop. It wasn't a rapid movement. He slowly pushed my chest down until by breasts flattened somewhat against the cool wood. Then I felt his hands work their way to my sides and he took my wrists in each one of his strong hands, and brought them to rest behind me. My arms lay on my back now, my wrists crisscrossed, in his tight grip.

"That's more like it…" he said in a growl now, marveling at my position. I was so vulnerable now. I couldn't move my arms, and my chest and face were pushed against the desk. I could barely move if I wanted. Principal Cullen seemed to approve of my body's lack of it's own control.

"Yes. That's definitely better…" he said, slightly happy. And then I felt his cock make it's way inside me. He started off slow. He let his cock edge it's way deeper inside my soaked pussy, driving me wild. Each half inch seemed to only increase the pleasure I felt as my love muscles wrapped around his hard cock.

"Damn. That's a tight pussy…" he said approvingly now. I smiled at his words, even as my pulse rose to a frantic tempo. Oh God! Principal Cullen's cock was inside me now. I struggled to grasp the seemingly impossible scenario. But it was real. He was here, and I was bent over, and his deliciously thick cock was even now stretching my tight pussy, as it made it's way deeper and deeper. I whimpered once more, under not only the idea, but the sensation.

Once his cock had filled me completely, he remained motionless momentarily. Both of us remained still now, savouring the sensation. And then he began to move in and out - slowly at first, but increasing his tempo. I was in ecstasy now. With each thrust, the sensations in my pussy seemed to amplify. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take. My moans and sighs increased now too, as did Edwards. His one hand remained locked on my wrists, and I felt his other hand turn my head to the side. He used a light force to push my cheek against the wood now. He seemed to like making me feel helpless, like he could do anything he wanted to me. In truth, I would let him. He pressed my cheek harder into the wood, and gazed into my one visible brown eye with his own piercing ones. His gutter mouth was back, but it only caused me to become even more aroused if that were possible.

"Fuck Bella. You're so fucking hot. So fucking tight. MMM You're a bad girl Bella." He began. I sighed at his words. "Yeah…you like this? You like when I fuck you like this?" he asked me.

"Yeah…I…love…it…" I said between thrusts. His body reached a frantic pitch now, and I could feel his balls slapping against my body as he rammed his dick into me again and again. I could see perspiration covering his face, and running down his chest as he fucked me hard. I gasped for breath, my own perspiration beading down my back now, as my body approached the blissful overload I'd been waiting for.

Edward could sense my orgasm. "Cum Bella. Cum on my cock. Fucking cum on my fucking cock. You're my slut. I want my slut to cum on my cock. Cum Bella! Fucking cum…!" he said, his voice a blur with the rapidity of his words. The fire in my body seemed to only spread farther now. It searched out every cell of my being, and then seemed to rapidly be pulled inward. I felt the impending buildup make it's way back through my body, steadily progressing towards my wet quivering pussy.

"Oh God…I'm…cum....ming!" I cried out between gasps. The energy in my body focused itself now, inside me. And then, it released itself in a tidal wave of pleasure. My body convulsed, and my love muscles spasmed around Edward's cock. My entire being was bathed in ecstasy as my orgasm spread outward, in a seemingly endless torrent of euphoria. I was vaguley aware of Edward still talking, encouraging me to cum more and more, until he too was finally over the edge. His thrusts were so powerful now...as he slammed his cock into me again, and again and again as I continued to cum. My violently shuddering core was too much for him now though.

"Fuck...!" we moaned together, as Edward began to cum inside me. He was thrusting madly, and with each thrust more of his sperm filled my pussy. I could feel the powerful jets as his cock throbbed wildly inside me, spewing more and more of his seed deep within me. I was in heaven it seemed. I began to come down from my orgasm now, as Edward was still in the throes of his.

"Fuck me! Pump your cum into my tight little hole! Fill your slut with your cum! I love when you cum inside me!" I yelled. Edward was lust driven now, his eyes glazed in his head as he heard my words. Gradually, his orgasm subsided, and he collapsed on top of my back. He kept his cock inside me as we both struggled for breath. My hair was soaked, and my body was glistening with sweat from the experience. Edward was much the same. His body was soaked with perspiration, and his breath was as ragged as mine. Finally, he withdrew his cock from me, and plopped himself down in his expensive leather chair.

I picked myself up off the desk, and sat on the dark wood now. Edward watched me silently, as some of his cum ran out of my pussy and down my slick labia. It trickled down my inner thigh then. I scooped it up with my fingers, and pushed it back into my pussy, with a sigh. Edward arched his eyebrow now.

"I like your cum in me..." I replied to his unasked question. "It's all I've been thinking about for months." I said in a whisper.

Edward chuckled then. "Was it worth the wait?" he asked me seriously.

I pondered the question. "Yes...it was" I said slyly.

"Just wait until tomorrow..." he replied then. I smiled at his words. My mind wondered what tomorrow would bring. I grew excited at the thought. But what made me even more excited than tomorrow, was the thought of the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that...

**A/N: Well this story is technically complete. I'll be writing more one-shots, or two-shots though, continuing this theme, depending on if anyone wants to read it or not. Let me know what you think in a review. No reviews = No continuation. :-P**

**-Wolfshadow31**


End file.
